


Breakfast

by RainbowArches



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, referenced dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boring part is actually kind of nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

_Ugh, work, why?_ Was Kate’s first thought when she woke up. She rolled over and stretched. She blinked at her unfamiliar surroundings when she finally opened her eyes, before remembering where she was. This was Nick’s room, not hers. She wasn’t in London at the moment. She was on a semi-break, so she technically didn’t have work this morning. Thank God! She needed a lie-in. She pondered the empty space next to her, wondering where Nick might be. The smell of coffee and fried bacon drifted into the room. Ah, he’s in the kitchen, making breakfast. Good. She closed her eyes and dozed for a few more minutes.

When the clock blinked 9 a.m. at her and the sound of crackling grease started to die down, she decided it was time to get up. She crawled out of bed and threw on her robe, then headed out to the kitchen.

Nick was at the stove, in nothing but boxers, scooping bacon and sausages onto an egg-laden platter. He had already laid out the toast, jam and tomatoes.

“Mm, a full English,” she said, taking a seat at the table. “I’m impressed.”

“Good,” he said, handing her a plate and fork, motioning for her to dig in. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

He poured her a cup of coffee, before sitting down with his own plate.

She considered telling him to find his shirt, it was only good manners, but she was enjoying the view so she decided against it. “I hope you wore an apron,” she said instead. “Or you could have ended up with some nasty burns.”

He shrugged. “I was careful.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sure. I think I’ll get you an apron.”

He put on a put-upon face, but it broke with a smile. “You gonna get me leash and collar too?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You’re sounding domestic,” he explained.

“I don’t sound domestic,” she argued. She took chewed on a forkful of eggs thoughtfully. “But maybe a leash isn’t a bad idea.”

He smirked, before turning his attention to his food. They could get into that later.

Nick proved to be a pretty good cook, which was nice and kind of sweet. They had always gone out to eat before this. She liked that he went to the effort for her. She had always struggled with not burning the house down when she had too many things frying at once, and usually settled for oatmeal. Nick clearly didn’t have that problem.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work right now?” she asked, frowning. She’d been so excited about breakfast that she forgot Nick wouldn’t normally have time to cook one. Just because she could treat her mission like a vacation didn’t mean he could.

“I have things to do before I go in today,” he said. “And I’m going to take my time doing them.”

She nodded and decided not to treat that statement as a suggestion or innuendo. It was hard to tell with Nick sometimes.

“I’ll help you clear up,” she said after they’d eaten as much as they could.

“Just leave it,” he said. “I want another cup of coffee first.”

She considered the mess on the table. She liked to get the cleaning out of the way as soon as possible, so that she wasn’t thinking about it all day. She could put on her commanding voice, turn it into one of their games, make it fun. She watched as he poured himself a cup of coffee and headed into the living room. “You coming?” he asked.

Nah. It was his house; she’d help him with the mess when he felt like dealing with it. In the meantime, another cup of coffee sounded great. She poured herself one and joined him on the couch, settling between his legs, letting him wrap an arm around her middle.

“So, what are your plans for today?” he asked.

“Oh, the usual. I’ve got to confiscate some potentially dangerous toys from people who don’t know how to play with them.”

She felt Nick tense. “Not from me, right?”

“No, not from you.”

“Good.” He relaxed, lowering his head to kiss her shoulder.

“But before that, I was hoping we might find time for a bath.”

He smiled against her neck, tickling her with his beard. “Getting romantic now? Can we have bubbles and candles too?”

She grinned, twisting around to look at him, careful not to spill her coffee. “If you promise to behave.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She settled back into her original position and sipped her coffee. Though she complained, she needed her hectic work life to balance out the calm domestic life. Her kids weren’t little anymore; she didn’t have to chase after them all the time. She kind of missed that. When work got too hectic, though, she felt a vague longing for the mundane side of things. The sort of thing she was doing with Nick now. It was nice, sleeping in, waking up to a home-made breakfast, cuddling on the couch, and later they’d share a bath. They needed to find time to do this stuff more often.


End file.
